Various types of electromagnetic fuel injectors are known in the art. Generally, such injectors contain an electromagnetic coil which, when energized is operative to effect axial movement of an armature. In such prior art arrangements, the armature itself may be the valving member or it may be mechanically connected to a valve member that is movable relative to a valve seat for controlling fuel injection.
Such prior art injectors normally require very close manufacturing tolerances to obtain concentricity of parts for effecting proper seating of the valve, for proper stroke length of the armature and to obtain other desired structural relationships effecting fuel metering, fuel spray patterns and the durability of the injector.
The invention as herein disclosed and described is primarily directed to the solution of the aforestated and other related and attendant problems of the prior art